1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmic imaging apparatus and an imaging method using the ophthalmic imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fundus image captured by a fundus imaging apparatus using a digital camera may exhibit a lack of light amount due to the influences of vignetting and the like of a photographing optical system. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,278 discloses an image processing technique for correcting the light falloff of a fundus image to solve this problem.
If, however, light amount correction is performed for a fundus image in which flare is depicted, the flare is emphasized, resulting in an increase in uninterpretable portion.